Special connections
by Fluff-4-life
Summary: sam finds the two year old the team is looking for. She forms a special connection with the girl. She eventually decides to adopt her. Smarty are together in this story! Smarty 4eva!
1. Looking for her

Title: Special Connections

Summary: The team finds two people dead but their daughter is missing. Samantha finds the daughter one day on a run in the park and forms a special connection and eventually decides to adopt her when she has no family to go to.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own without a trace but if I did there would be LOTS of Smarty fluff.

Chapter 1…

Samantha pulled up to the crime scene. She got out of the car and walked towards Martin who was talking to a friend of the bodies found. He looked over and smiled at her, nodded his head in recognition, finished the interview and walked towards Samantha.

" Hey, Two bodies were found in an alleyway. The two victims were adults and a friend of theirs said they had a two-year-old daughter. She's nowhere to be seen and we have no idea what's happened to her," Martin said in greeting.

He started to read the look on her face. They had been dating for 3 months now. She had helped him through his drug addiction and that had brought them back together. They had decided to let people at work figure it out for themselves and kept things professional. These cases seemed to bother her the most. Young children going missing. After she didn't reply after a few minutes he asked in a concerned voice, " Are you ok? "

Sam just nodded her head and turned to go look round the streets for a while to see if anyone had seen her. She had long blond hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Martin trailed after her.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

They had looked for the girl but there was no sign. So that night Martin drove Sam home. Sam sat in the passenger seat staring out the window into the distance. They were a few minutes away from her apartment when Sam told Martin to stop the car. She got out and ran over to a little girl's body, which was lying at the entrance of an alleyway. It had blond hair and brown hair. It was the missing girl. Her face was bashed up and by looking it seemed she had a broken arm. Sam called to Martin to ring Jack and ring the cops and 911. When the cops arrived they taped of the area and started collecting evidence. The ambulance arrived. After the cops had got all evidence from the body possible they handed her over to the paramedics. Martin watched in amazement as Sam refused to release the girl's hand and hoped in the ambulance with the two-year-old telling Martin she would meet him at the hospital. Sam's heart was pounding the whole way to the hospital. Halfway there she lost her heartbeat. The paramedics sprung to life. Sam just watched horrified as they tried to save her.

A/N: The next chapter will be up when I get inspiration. I was also wondering what you guys thought of a story where Sam thinks Martin and Elena are dating so she decides to make Martin jealous and gets a new boyfriend. It will of course, end with smarty lov'n'fluff!


	2. Remembering the past

Title: Special connections CHAPTER TWO- Remembering the past

Chapter two…

They had taken her into the ER and they wouldn't let her in. She had realized something while they were in the ambulance. Her past was catching up with her. She didn't think she would ever see her again. She pulled a picture out of her purse and stared at it with tears in her eyes.

When Martin arrived at the hospital she was still staring at the picture. He walked towards her and plopped into the seat beside her. When Sam noticed Martin there she quickly put the photo away hoping he hadn't seen it. But he had. He didn't bother her but promised himself he would ask her later.

" How is she?" Martin asked quietly. Sam looked over at him. He could see tear marks on her face. The case had finally got to her.

" I don't know. They won't tell me," She said quietly.

Martin just nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

An hour later the doctor who had operated on the little girl came out.

" How is she, " Sam asked standing up.

" Are you family? " The doctor asked.

" No," Sam replied, " Her parents bodies were found today and we are from the FBI. We were looking for her."

She pulled out her badge to show the doctor

" Oh ok," The doctor said, " I can't let you see her at the moment but I will tell you that she is stable and we are monitoring her closely. "

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Martin had called the team on his way to the hospital and they arrived half an hour after Sam and Martin had talked to the doctor. It was another hour before the doctor would let them into see her. Jack, Viv, and Danny went first. Samantha and Martin went in after they had come out.

When Sam walked into the room she gasped and a tear slid down her cheek. Martin grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze. They pulled two chairs up to the bed and sat down. Sam grabbed hold of the beautiful little girl's hand. Sam stayed there for an hour just holding her hand and staring at her. Martin didn't understand what was drawing Sam to this little girl so much. He left the room to give her some space. When he came back half an hour later Sam was asleep with a picture in her hand. He looked at the picture puzzled. The next hour was spent pondering and staring at the picture. He was about to put the picture back in Sam's hand when he gasped. It all came rushing back to him. This little girl, Lilly Rose Evans. His and Sam's daughter from their one night stand two years ago. He remembered Sam telling him she was pregnant but she never told him what she had done with the baby. He didn't know whether to be happy they had found her or mad she had kept this from him. He had no idea what to do.

Thanks for reading. It's school holidays for another week in a half so I might get the whole story up before the end of the holidays. I wanna thank WHATCHASAY1N for giving me this idea. I'll update soon. By for now.


	3. The day my life came together

Chapter 3… Special connections- One of the hardest decisions of our lives

Chapter 3…

Martin was still sitting staring at the picture in his hand with a stunned expression on his face. That was how Sam found him when she woke up. She had a minor panic attack when the picture wasn't in her hand and started to look for it. That's when she saw Martin watching her with the picture in his hand. She looked at him with a mixed expression on her face. _Was he mad?_ She thought to herself. She looked at him guiltily. Martin stunned her by getting up and walking over to her and pulling her in for a hug. She broke down for the second time that day.

Eventually Martin pulled her into the hallway so they could talk without disturbing Lilly.

" You know. You never told me what you did with her. All I know is that you took a vacation for a while. Why didn't you tell me what you did with her?" Martin asked, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

" When I started to show, I took a vacation and went to see my mum. I was going to keep it until the last month when I decided I couldn't take care of the baby by myself so when she was born I gave her up for adoption. It was one of the hardest decisions I ever made," Sam said quietly.

" What do you mean on your own. I would have been a father. I would have been there. I loved you, I still love you. I'm falling for you," Martin said.

" Will you marry me?" Martin said suddenly.

He fingered the velvet box in his pocket. He was going to do this at a romantic dinner but now was as good a time as any.

Sam looked at him in stunned silence. Martin started to worry when she didn't reply.

Sam finally said quietly, " It's so sudden. We've only been dating for three months…"

" And in those three months you have opened up to me and I have fallen for you. Do you love me?" Martin said.

" Of course I do," Sam said.

" Well then marry me. I'll leave the ring with you and you decide. I don't want to rush you into something you don't want," said Martin getting up and putting the box in her hand then starting to walk away.

He was half way down the hallway when he heard Sam Answer.

" Yes," She said.

A smile spread across Martin's face. Sam ran towards him and pulled him in for a kiss.

" I love you," Sam whispered against his mouth.

" I love you too," Martin said happily.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The ring fit perfectly on her finger and later that night when they we're lying in bed together Sam lay thinking. Martin had fallen asleep not long ago. Martin had finally convinced her to go home and get some rest after she had sat by Lilly's bed for a few more hours. They we're yet to address the Lilly issue. Lilly had woken up while Sam was sitting at her bedside. She thought back to the moment when Lilly had woken up…

Flashback

Sam was sitting looking at her daughter lovingly when she felt her tiny hand move. Lilly's eyes slowly opened and Sam couldn't stop a tear that fell from her eyes and made a wet trail down her cheek.

End Flashback

So much had happened in the last few days. She found her daughter and she got engaged and as she had just realized, she was happy. She loved Martin and Martin loved her. They could pull this off.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The next day Sam returned to work. She walked towards the bullpen, waving to people as she went. She went to her desk and put down her bag, said hi to Danny and Viv, and went to give Martin a good morning kiss. Life was great. As Sam headed back towards her desk to start working Danny noticed the sparkler on Sam's finger. He got up and rushed towards her grabbing her hand. He gasped and a huge smile spread across his face.

" Congratulations," He said a little bit too loudly. People turned to see what was going on and saw the ring on Sam's finger. They all started to chatter excitedly. Sam blushed, gave Danny an annoyed look and headed towards the break room to get a coffee.

All day people we're coming up to Sam and martin congratulating them. Just before they left they went into Jack's office. They had decided it was best to tell Jack about Lilly.

" Hey jack, We just wanted to tell you something, " Sam said.

Martin grabbed her hand in support.

Sam took a breath and then spoke, " That little girl we found, Lilly Rose Evans?"

" Yes," jack replied, " How do you know her name?"

" That's what I wanted to tell you. Um… She's My daughter, actually, She's mine and Martin's daughter, " Sam said nervously.

Jack sat there looking at Sam and Martin with a stunned look on his face.

A/N…

Hehe! Next chapter will be on the custody of Lilly and the rest of the team learning the truth. I won't update till I have 10 reviews for this chapter!


	4. Getting to know one another

Title: Special connections

Chapter: Getting to know one another

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Boy Without a trace would be soooooooo different if I owned it!

Chapter 4...

A/N- I feel horrible making you wait this long. I just started back at school and cheerleading and so I've had to get back into my old routine. Here's chapter 4. I Apoligise in advance for any spelling mistakes. dad has a crap speel check on his computer. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Keep them coming it Enjoy chapter 4!

The moonlight filtered through the midnight blue sheers over the window making a magical shadow on Sam's face, like from a dream.

The talk with Jack had gone well and after he had congratulated them on their engagement they had headed home. Now, Sam lay with her head tucked under Martin's chin, who was sleeping peacefully dreaming about the love of his life. It was a completely different matter for Sam, who couldn't sleep while her daughter who she hadn't seen for two years was lying in her hospital bed recovering from being raped. It broke her heart.

For the second night in a row Sam slowly slipped out of Martin's grasp as not to wake him, pulled on some clothes and headed for the hospital.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

When sam arrived at the hospital it took some time getting to Lilly's room as she had to sneak past what felt like a million nurses. When she arrived at her room she tentively walked into her room. The chair remained next to her bed where Sam had sat the day before.

The nurse had told her she hadn't had any visitors which made Sam very sad. She was already attached to the adorable girl, who's slightly tanned hand stood out against the stark white blanket. Her face was set in a smile similar to that of Martin's as she slept.

Her blonde hair was fanned out over the pillow her small head rested on. Sam sat staring at her silence. the only sound in the room was the steady beating of the heart monitor. she let the reassuring sound lull her to sleep, her daughters hand in her own.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Martin awoke to find Sam's half of the bed cold and empty. He was a little disorientated for a second while he woke up properly and smiled when he remembered where he knew she would be.

He copied Sam's actions as he slipped out of bed and put some clothes on before heading to the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital Sam was sitting next to Lilly who was chatting excitedly on the bed. He wondered if she had told Lilly everything and the look she gave him assured him Lilly was okay with it.

" Hey," He said softly " How did she take it?"

" Good," Sam replied happily.

_Flashback:_

_When Sam woke up she saw Lilly's eyes staring down at her._

_" Where's my mummy and daddy?" she asked sadly._

_" oh honey," sam replied, " they've gone away now."_

_" No," Lilly replied, " My real Mummy and daddy. Are you my real mummy?"_

_It's now or never sam thought before replying," Yes, I am."_

_" I love you mummy," Lilly said, throwing her arms around Samantha's neck._

_End flashback_

Sam smiled at Martin before saying, " She has your eyes."

Samantha turned towards Lilly who was watching them intently.

" Hi daddy," she said happily.

_Wow she's observant , _Martin thought before replying," hey princess."

Lilly smiled at him with her adorable toothy grin.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

They had sat and bonded with their daughter till they had to go to work with a promise they would come back that night. They both had wide grins spread across their faces when they arrived in the bullpen. Danny looked over at them smirking before saying jokingly, " Someone got lucky last night."

" No," sam replied " we just bonded with our daughter."

at that, coffee flew out of his mouth and sprayed onto the paperwork in front of him and all down his sharp white dress shirt.

" Your d-d-daughter!" he stuttered. They smirked at him walking towards their desks.

" Coffee?" Sam asked, walking towards Martin's desk.

Martin nodded and Sam gave him a kiss good morning before heading towards the break room.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

By lunchtime everyone knew about their daughter. Turns out danny had a secret talent for being a huge gossip. Sam had been agonising how other people we're going to react to the news but the encouraging comments she had been receiving all day assured her- The great Samantha Spade was finally getting her life together. She was in love. She had a perfect fiancée and a beautiful daughter. life was good and she was smiling. Finally.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

That night samantha was sitting on the couch with martin doing a sudoku puzzle when the phone rang.

" Spade," She answered out of habit.

Martin watched as she spoke on a phone nodding and saying a few words. After she had finished the phone call she hung up the phone and turned towards Martin.

" It's about Lilly," she said.

A/N- Mwhahahahhaha I am soooo evil. I will update hopefully faster than this for the next chapter. It all depends on how school is. Im not updating till i have atleast 15 reviews so if you want the new chapter get reviewing!

I would like to introduce to you all Mr Brent Smallbones. He is an arrow. Follow him. O and if anyone is interested in becoming my beta feel free to email me. You get to read story lines in advance!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

↓


End file.
